Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 49-40000 and 49-40238 disclose that certain thieno[2,3-e]1,4-diazepine derivatives possess activities against the central nervous system such as antianxiety or anticonvulsant activities, and Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 61-87623 discloses that the similar compounds exhibit antagonistic activity on PAF.
Furthermore, certain thienotriazolodiazepine compounds are known to exhibit activities against the central nervous system such as antianxiety or anticonvulsant activities as disclosed in, for example, Arzneim. Forsch. (Drug Res.) Vol. 28(II), p. 1165 (1978). Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 61-87684 and so on also disclose that the similar kinds of compounds possess antagonistic activity on PAF.
However, the several kinds of compounds explicitly disclosed in the column of pharmacological experiments of the above Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 61-87684 are not desirable as drugs for treatment of various PAF-induced diseases because they have excellent antianxiety activities and their activities against the central nervous system are very potent. Therefore, it has been desired to provide more useful compounds in view of the separation from the effect on the central nervous system, the reinforcement of antagonistic activity on PAF, the manifestation of activity by oral administration or the duration of activity.
It is also recognized that research and development of effective drugs against various circulatory diseases are matter of urgent necessity because of the recent increase of mortality caused by such diseases However, these preceding thienotriazolodiazepine compounds are not known to exhibit useful direct activity on circulatory systems except antagonistic activity on PAF-induced action.